


The Devil's Daughter

by thatoneauthor23



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman References, Crazy Harleen Quinzel, DC Comics References, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gotham City - Freeform, Joker (DCU) is Original Female Character's Parent, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, POV Child, Parent Harleen Quinzel, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneauthor23/pseuds/thatoneauthor23
Summary: Her mother hated her, because her dad loved her more.
Kudos: 3





	The Devil's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know: I should be focusing on updating "I Don't Need Your Help" instead of jumping on something new but this super short little thing kind of came up randomly lol 
> 
> Also, I know I added Lucy Quinzel as a character in the tags but the child in this is not necessarily that specific character, but a more generic one.

She had always known she wasn’t normal.  
It was enough to look at her hair, so light they almost appeared white, her crimson lips and her pale skin.  
She had never set foot in a school; she had never spent time with other children.  
The only people she knew, other than her parents, where dangerous mobsters armed to the teeth.  
Yet, she wasn’t scared of them.  
She wasn’t scared of anyone.  
Her mother hated her, because her dad loved her more.  
But she didn’t care.  
She was brave.  
She was powerful.  
She was the Joker’s daughter.


End file.
